


Anoche

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Creación de Fandom en AO3, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pero no mas tantito, Romance, Si les gusta recomienden, Si no les gusta, Telenovela, Un tag que no se puede poner todos los días, ayudenme a mejorar diciendo que no les gusto, y porqué
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Juliana se levanta en la cama de Valentina tras una noche de fiestaTranslation to English Available. Link inside this fic





	Anoche

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436743) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines)



> No he visto fics de ellas en este sitio, así que como dijo Thanos "Lo hare yo mismo"

-Juls- Juliana escucho la voz medio dormida de Valentina pero la verdad no se sentía con ganas de abrir los ojos. La noche anterior a Juliana le había tocado cuidar a Valentina en una fiesta y de nuevo tuvo que andarla llevando a todas partes cuando se paso de copas; Juliana se acostó enojada con Valentina porqué lo que se suponía iba a ser algo ‘tranqui’ acabo en jalones en medio de un antro pero cualquier sentimiento de malestar dentro de Juliana se había ido durante el sueño y Juliana hasta se sentía feliz de despertar al lado de Valentina.

-Juls- Juliana sintió las manos suaves y gentiles de Valentina sacudirla pero Juliana estaba tan maravillada ante la sensación de la piel de Valentina que casi no se dio cuenta de la leve sacudida –Abre los ojos.  _Please_ -

-Chiquita- Juliana hablo medio dormida, apenas dándose cuenta que por la ventana entraba más luz que la habitual, demasiado dormida todavía como para darse cuenta que Valentina sonaba algo aterrada en su petición –Dejame dormir cinco minutos más-

-Estamos…bien?- Valentina preguntó y Juliana exhaló un suspiro que tal vez sonó más fuerte de lo que Juliana quería. Juliana abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Valentina había estado llorando, un ligero escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver los bellos ojos de Valentina enrojecidos por lagrimas.

-Vale- Juliana comenzó suavemente, conteniéndose  y evitando simplemente abrazar a Valentina mientras le repetía que todo estaría bien. Porqué no, no estaban bien. Anoche Juliana consideró seriamente mandar a Valentina a Alcohólicos Anónimos y le dio un manotazo cuando vio que traía de esas pastillitas que le daban la energía de un conejito de baterías. –Anoche te pasaste. Sabes que no me gusta ver que te emborrachas, pero fue el disgusto más que nada; no nos peleamos ni nada y ahorita preferiría no pelear.- Juliana vio atentamente a Valentina mientras hablaba y al ver que no hubo alguna reacción de que preocuparse, añadió de manera ligera –La neta es muy temprano y no he desayunado siquiera.-

-Pero si quieres pelear- Valentina dijo con una voz que se quebró al decir pelear y al ver que a Valentina se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, Juliana resoplo porque la verdad es era que de mínimo quería una discusión con su novia tras lo de anoche.

-Mira- Juliana se sentó y tomo de las manos a Valentina, quien empezaba a temblar mientras las lágrimas le rodaban una a una por las mejillas –Perdona la palabrota pero no hay otra manera de decirlo: Me encabrona como no tienes ni idea que siempre te pongas así. Y no es que me no guste que tomes pero puta madre, ¿de verdad necesitas ponerte hasta atrás cada fiesta que hacen tus amiguitos de la escuela?-

-Per-perdón- Valentina sollozó y a Juliana se le partía el corazón pero se limitó a pasarle los pulgares por debajo de los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas. Ya había oído muchos ‘Perdón’ y ‘Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer’

-Ya sabes que nunca me puedo quedar enojada contigo mucho tiempo. Carajo, yo misma lo sé- Juliana sonrió ligeramente al admitir esa debilidad que tenía por Valentina –Pero eso no quita que me enoje cuando empiezas a dar tumbos por todas partes y a tratar de convencerme de entrarle a cuanta cosa se te ocurra y tampoco quita que odie tener que estar de mojigata para que tu medio te contengas y no acabes haciendo…cosas que la neta ninguna de las dos queremos hacer en público-

-¿Que chingados hice ayer?- Valentina se paso un mano por su cara y Juliana apenas se había dado cuenta que Valentina estaba más pálida que de costumbre –Porqué todos mis amigos se están mandando cosas por Whats y la neta- los ojos de Valentina recorrieron la pared detrás de Juliana mientras se tragaba un sollozo –Una cosa es que mis amigos me hagan bromas pendejas porqué me gustan las mujeres y otra cosa lo que me están mandando por Whats-

Juliana suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que clase de cosas le estaban mandando a Valentina considerando que le rompió la nariz a un pendejo cuando salían del bar por un comentario del tipo que a Valentina le estaban llegando. Juliana inhalo fuertemente, en parte por efecto dramático y en parte como muestra de resignación, y hablo mirando a Valentina a los ojos con completa atención a sus reacciones.  Juliana sabía que a veces la verdad había que darla de a poquito o uno se podía ahogar en ella y Juliana no quería eso para Valentina

-Empezaste a tomar y pensé ‘Bueno, es un antro. A eso se viene’. Pero después te empezaste a pasar whiskey como si fuera agua y antes de que supiera que pasó hasta empezaste a pedir vasos, no shots, vasos de vodka sin hielo. Te dije que te calmaras y empezaste con que era una pinche aguafiestas y ya sabes, el desmadre de siempre, y luego no sé cómo pero te conseguiste de tus pastillitas esas pero estabas tan briaga que fuiste y me ofreciste una mientras tenías una para ti entre los dientes. Te solté una bofetada para que se te cayera y luego te di un manotazo para que se te cayera la que me querías dar y luego empezamos a gritarnos, y los jaloneos y toda la rutina de siempre que salimos y dices que va a estar ‘tranqui’ y que te vas a controlar y todo el cuento que ya se me de memoria.

La bronca fue que en entre los jalones, no sé qué te dio o si tienes un pedo medio raro freudiano o una chingadera de esas pero se te subió la idea de que los jaloneos eran porque quería…-Juliana se sonrojo ligeramente- Vamos a dejarlo en que me intentaste de abrir la blusa en frente de todo mundo en el antro mientras varios weyes gritaban que nos besáramos. Te grite, me gritaste, nos gritamos, un wey intento pasarse de listo y salió con una chingadera que me hizo partirle la madre, dijiste que eso te prendía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te oyeran por encima de la música y te agarre de la mano y nos salimos. El resto fue lo de siempre.

Juliana terminó la anécdota y por alguna razón que simplemente no comprendía estaba sonriendo al recordar pegarle a ese pobre imbécil que se les acerco e hizo un show de bajarse el cierre del pantalón. Tal vez era el hecho de que la sensación de su puño rompiéndole la nariz a ese idiota se había sentido tan bien que una sensación que generalmente solo Valentina le ocasiona se apodero del cuerpo de Juliana por un breve instante.

A Valentina no le daba ninguna gracia la anécdota pero tampoco se puso a llorar descontroladamente. Simplemente escucho atentamente, sus ojos azules grandes como platos y rosas como solo podían ser aquellas joyas que tenían a Juliana prendida de un ala. Cuando termino la anécdota, soltó exactamente un par de lágrimas más y trago saliva de manera visible antes de hablar.

-Juls- Valentina no podía ver a Juliana a los ojos y el solo pensar de lo que iba a decir hizo que le brotaran más lagrimas que simplemente se quedaron en sus ojos, tratando de desbordarse –No sé qué decir. De verdad, no sé qué decir por qué siempre te digo que no lo vuelvo a hacer y lo hago y osea-

Valentina perdió la capacidad de hablar, estupefacta de que su problema era tal que se había vuelto un hábito del cual Juls hablaba como si fuera normal que eso pasara y un silencio sepulcral se apodero del cuarto. Y lo jodido era que de verdad era normal que Valentina bebiera más de la cuenta, y algo que no debería ser era; para el inmenso horror de Valentina eso era algo que siempre pasaba y que siempre se decía a sí misma ‘ _No lo vuelvo a hacer. De verdad que no lo vuelvo a hacer porqué sino en una de esas Juls me deja y si me deja neta que me muero_ ’

Valentina se llevo las manos al cabello y se las paso sobre la cabeza lentamente, intentando pensar en que decir porque ya eran muchas las que Juls le perdonaba y se notaba la adoración de Juls en el hecho que no había dejado a Valentina o acusarla seriamente de ser una ebria.

-Chiquita- Juliana rompió el silencio con ese nombre afectuoso tan gentil que siempre sonaba con una reverencia tal que a Valentina se le salía el corazón del pecho por la ternura que le daba el que Juls le dijera así –Sabes que me caga que te pongas así en cada fiesta. Pero si hay una cosa que odio más que verte borracha es verte llorar-

Dicho eso y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Juliana cerró la distancia entre ellas y le beso la frente a Valentina mientras Valentina abrazaba a Juliana tan fuerte como sus brazos le permitían, permitiéndose sacar las lagrimas que le picaban los ojos mientras apoyaba un oído contra el pecho de Juliana, escuchando el relajante y constante latido del corazón de su amada.

Las manos de Juliana recorrieron delicadamente la cabeza de Valentina y Juliana se aseguro de acariciarle el cuero cabelludo a Valentina con la llena de los dedos, haciéndole piojito hasta que Valentina dejo de llorar y su respiración dejo de ser audible.

-No me dejes- Valentina rogo y Juliana dejo salir una risita de incredulidad ante tal cosa.

-Hasta crees- Juliana dijo mientras se apartaba por instante para estar de nuevo frente a frente con su novia –Te amo. Ya te dije y no te voy a dejar nunca. Algunos dirían que te chingaste a tenerme a tu lado de por vida el momento en que empezamos pero la que se chingo fui yo porque ni muerta te pienso dejar y te adoro demasiado como para que esto nos separe-

La sinceridad con la que hablaba Juliana le lleno el pecho a Valentina con un amor por su novia tan grande que se abalanzó sobre Juliana y le plantó un beso apasionado a Juliana, quien abrió su boca para gemir y permitió con gusto que la lengua de Valentina invadiera su boca, dando lugar a un ligero balanceo de sus cuerpos mientras trataban quien besaba mejor a la otra.

Quedándose sin aliento y temiendo que Alirio (quien parecía siempre aparecerse cuando ellas dos entraban en pasión) les hiciera una visita inesperada, se apartaron y se quedaron simplemente sosteniendo la cara de la otra entre sus manos gentilmente mientras se regocijaban en la suerte que tenían por tener a la otra.

-Te amo- dijo Juliana suavemente –Y cuando estés lista para decirme porqué tomas tanto, voy a estar aquí para ti. Y si nunca llega ese momento igual voy a estar para ti, mi vida. Voy a estar enojada pero ahí me vas a tener.

-Yo también te amo, Juls- Valentina dijo con una voz quebradiza –Y te juro que me meto a Oceánica o un rehab de esos si sigo así porque no quiero arriesgarme a perderte ni por un instante-

Un golpe a la puerta las hizo dar un salto pequeño en la cama del susto pero la voz de Alirio se escucho casi imperceptible.

-Señorita Valentina, Señorita Juliana. Despierten, que ya casi es la una. Las deje dormir porque ayer llegaron tarde pero ya necesitan levantarse.

Las dos se rieron levemente y Valentina respondió –Si, Alirio. Gracias, en un momento salimos.

Dejaron pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de que Juliana se levantara de la cama por completo y, extendiendo su mano para que Valentina la tomara y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dijo a su novia.

-Bueno, mi vida, ya levántate que hay que ir a desayunar.

-Comer- Corrijo Valentina mientras se pasaba la lengua sobre los labios lentamente mientras veía a Juliana con un hambre que no se saciaba con alimento.

-Desayunamos tarde- Juliana dijo nuevamente y sacudió un poco su brazo en un gesto que pedía que  Valentina le tomara la mano.

-Es comer- Valentina insistió mientras tomaba a Juliana de la mano y con un tirón la regreso a la cama –Tú eres el desayuno-

Juliana se empezó a reír hasta que Valentina le planto un beso detrás de la oreja, en ese lugar que hacía que Juliana suspirara y se le derritieran las piernas. Esto fue lo que finalmente la convenció de que Valentina en efecto se la quería comer a besos para el desayuno y de ahí seguirse hasta que Juliana gritase el nombre de Valentina a todo pulmón.

-No, ‘perate. Que Alirio va a volver y te mato si prendes el boiler y no te metes a bañar- Juliana dijo mientras las manos de Valentina empezaban a explorar su cuerpo con reverencia y los primeros indicios de pasión, haciendo que Valentina se quedara inmóvil por un momento antes de rendirse.

-Con nuestra suerte Alirio entra y nos ve a la mitad del acto- Valentina resoplo y se separo de Juliana, saliendo de la cama de un salto mientras se resignaba a desayunarse un plato de cereal y no a Juliana.

-Bueno, serás la cena entonces- Valentina con una sonrisa que delataba la broma en su afirmación y Juliana se levanto y besó dulcemente a Valentina por un momento que para ambas se sintió como un pequeña y dulce eternidad.

-Te adoro- Juliana dijo tras separarse y Valentina decidió en ese momento, pérdida en los ojos de Juls, que lo haría mejor y lo haría bien por Juls y su sonrisa y todo su ser hermoso que la tenía vuelta loca de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado! Dejen comentarios, son apreciados.


End file.
